Aspirin
by LukeXHuroki
Summary: Jinta watching the freeloader and gives him, what he beileves to be aspirin for a wound. M for Shota, Smut, Hard core Yaoi. You won't be dissapointed


**One-Shot for: that person who reads stuff (I'm not joking, that's their name)**

**Luke Note: I hope you like it; I spent four days watching nothing but Bleach so I could write this for you.**

**P.S. for future reverence: I do write Shota.**

* * *

**RenjiXjinta**

**NC-17**

**Aspirin **

"Hey, freeloader. Why don't you get off your ass and help out." The shorter teen yelled across the shop's door at the Red haired shinigami sleeping in a nearby tree.

"Why don't you make me, Brat" Jinta turn as red as his hair and stomped over to Renji.

"Fine!" He swung his broom, hitting the older redhead in the gut, causing his to lose balancing and tumble over.

The Shinigami hit the ground with a grunt and laid there, not motivated enough to stand up. He had once again been stationed in the human world for Hollow extermination.

"If you're gonna sulk at least work while you do." The younger male stated waiting for a reply. All he got was a lazy groan from the Shinigami. Jinta rolled his eyes and walked back over to the shop.

~*~*~*~*

"Oi, Jinta, We gotta go get some supplies. We'll be back in a while." Urahara Called from the front door. The red head peaked around the side of the wall and asked, whining slightly. "Why does Ururu Get to go?"

"Cause you gotta watch the freeload- I mean Renji." The hat man smiled innocently and started to walk away.

"Oh, Renji was complaining about a wound, Give him some of that powered aspirin I have in the top cabinet" Jinta rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligent under his breath.

The younger boy went back to his job cleaning the kitchen. He finished in about thirty minute and noticed it was starting to get dark. The red head figured he should get dinner started. He set some water to boil and heated the stove.

"Better get the free loader his stupid aspirin." Jinta grabbed a cup, filled it water and walked over to the cabinet. He set the glass down and opened the cupboard. He saw several different kinds of jars and powers. He tried to remember what color aspirin usually was.

"I think white?" He saw two smaller jars next to each other that were white, he grabbed both. Aspirin dissolved in water right? So all he had to do was see which one dissolved. He grabbed another cup and filled it with water also. He dropped a teaspoon of one power into one cup and another into the other glass.

The second white power dissolved when it first touched the liquid. Jinta figure it was the aspirin and added a couple more teaspoons and put the other jar away. He also rinsed out the other glass, placing it back in the rack.

"Hey, Freeloader. Urahara said to give you this." The older male turned and looked uninterested at the younger one.

"What?" Jinta exclaimed getting angry, he set the glass next to the shinigami. Renji shrugged and picked up the glass, taking a large gulp.

He face lost all color but he swallowed, then he let out a gagging sound and coughed.

"What the hell did you put in that!?" The older redhead gagged again. Jinta was fuming now; he grabbed the glass and teased, sticking his tongue out. "You're such a baby"

The younger boy took a gulp and felt the sour, bitter sting in the back of his mouth and down his throat. The shinigami laughed at the disgusted face the younger boy had made.

Jinta slammed down the cup and started coughing. "W-What the hell kind of aspirin is that?!"

The two redheads stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Urahara hadn't gotten back yet so the two redheads had eaten dinner. And they both were feeling a burning sensation in their chests.

"You put any spice in the food?" Renji asked, he'd ridden him self of his black Yakutat top. Jinta was blushing soft pink as his eyes traced the muscles that were bulging out of the Shinigami's body.

"Jinta." The younger boy broke his gaze and blushed more realizing the older male had caught him starring. Renji smirked and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny, Freeloader?!" The younger redhead yelled standing up quickly. A little too quickly, all the blood rushed to his head. The room spun, Jinta grabbed his head slightly before falling over.

"Hey!" Renji caught the younger male in his lap, but he was slightly flushed also so when the younger redhead collided it set both of them backwards.

Jinta looked up at the shinigami, in an attempt to catch him Renji's hand had found it's way to the younger redhead's ass. And it didn't seam like it was moving. The younger male blushed softly as he leaned forward, hold his face inches from the older male's.

"I-I feel weird…" Jinta whispered somewhat seductively. Renji chuckled again, And brought his hand. that wasn't on the younger butt, to his scalp. Jinta's blush darkened as Renji pushed their lips together. Renji pushed his hungry tongue into the younger male's mouth. The younger redhead didn't complain, he let the shinigami massage his ass softly. The tightening in his chest was getting worse, it was if his body was craving Renji's skin. But why…?

The shinigami flipped them over so he was kissing down on the younger male. Jinta closed his eyes and his blush deepened in color even more, Renji was getting worried the younger male might bust a vein and get a nose bleed so he broke the kiss briefly.

"R-Renji" it was now the older male who blushed. The soft, lust filled tone of the younger red head was arousing him slightly. Not that he would admit it.

"What?" He replied leaning closer to the boy. Jinta opened his half lidded eyes and wrapped his arms around the shinigami neck.

"I-I have never done s-something like this before…" The younger redhead paused slightly and pulled himself closer to Renji.

"B-But I think I like it." The Shinigami couldn't think straight now. Had he eaten anything weird lately? He didn't think so, but then what…

"What aspirin did you put I that water? What was it called?" Jinta seamed to think for a second before he answered.

"There were two jars, and one dissolved right when it touched the water s-so I thought…" The younger male's eyes watered slightly, Renji flinched and said softly in a calmer tone.

"C-Calm down, it's not your fault. It was that perverted old man, Urahara's. He must have had some kind of drug in there and you miss took it for aspirin." Jinta sniffed softly, it was officious the drug was messing with him. It figured because he was so young, to consume a drug like that, must be confusing.

"It's okay, we just need to let the drug run it's coarse." Renji said and he sighed, he pulled himself off of the younger boy. Jinta just rewrapped his arms around the shinigami.

"D-Do…do we have to stop?" The older male felt the bulge in his bottom half Yakuta getting larger.

"U-Um…Jinta…I-I don't think-" The younger red head cut him off and stated softly.

"I don't want to stop" Renji's cheek turned the same color as his hair. Before he could compose a reply the younger red head pushed him back over so he was on top again. Softly pushing his lips onto the shinigami, he pulled at the tie that held the older red head's hair in a pony-tail. He removed it and let the hair fly every wear.

Renji grabbed the younger boy's face softly with one on his hand and lifted the two of them up with the other, so Jinta was sitting in the Shinigami's lap.

The older male grinded softly against the younger red head's groin, causing Jinta to blush and gaps softly. Renji softly slid his tongue into the young male's mouths, exploring the wet cavern.

"Jinta, do you trust me?" Renji asked licking the smaller male's ear lobe. The young red head nodded, breathless as the shinigami rolled his hips softly against Jinta's. The older male smirked as reached his hand under the thin fabric of the smaller redhead's pants, rubbing his shaft softly. Jinta let a confused moan escape his throat.

"R-Renji…" The smaller male panted softly as his length hardened in the Shinigami's hand. Renji bit the boy's ear softly and left butterfly kisses don his neck. Jinta felt the hand release his shaft and massage his hips seductively. The Shinigami's finger snake downward, teasing the small entrance of the younger red head.

Jinta felt chills run up his spine. He panted heavily and cling to the older male. He tried to talk but his body was too overwhelmed to think of anything to say.

Renji softly pushed his finger into the tight muscle and trusted it back and forth, loving the faces the smaller male made in his lap.

"Jinta, does it feel good?" he whispered in a deep lust flooded tone. The boy only nodded and moved his hips slightly against the finger probing his sensitive muscle.

"Turn around and I'll make it better." The younger redhead carefully turned in the Shinigami's lap, Renji removed his pants and underwear as he did this. Leaving the smaller boy practically naked in his lap. The shinigami lifted the boy slightly and placed his erection against the tight ring of muscle.

"It might hurt at first." He cooed softly as he brought the boy's body down onto his length. Jinta squirmed slightly from the discomfort. Renji delicately moved the boy up and down on his shaft, angling the boy slightly differently every time until Jinta cried out in pleasure.

The shinigami aimed for the spot again and thrusted up into the boy's tight cavern. The younger male panted and moaned, letting all king of sounds louse from his small chest. He felt wave after wave of please fill his system. He felt as if he was going to explode but at the same time his want much more bliss.

The older male's hand rewrapped around his length and stroked it roughly, in time with Renji's shaft pounding into the small boy. Jinta met his limit and spilled over into the Shinigami's hand, crying out as his orgasm rattled his tiny body.

Jinta's entrance became unbelievably tight, but the red head wasn't finished yet. He pushed the boy over on his chest and grabbed his waist, thrust quickly and wildly. The boy felt pleasure rush back into him. His ring of muscle tightened out of reflex and only made the larger red head want to move harder.

Renji still hadn't had enough, he pulled out only to flip Jinta on his back and pound back into the small entrance. The small boy wrapped his arms around the Shinigami and let him thrust time after time into his tired entrance. Then all at once the older male released inside the small muscle.

The two male's sat there for the longest time just panting, trying to catch there breath. Jinta felt the shift as Renji pulled out and tenderly laid on top of the smaller red head. The boy felt the warm sticky liquid in side his entrance, it made he laugh. Though he didn't know why. Soon enough Renji chuckled along with the small boy.

**Fin**


End file.
